This invention relates to a visual signal device, more particularly to a visual signal device which may be mounted on a bicycle or on a child carrier mounted on the bicycle. Further, the visual signal device of this invention may be mounted a on trailer being pulled by the bicycle.
In the co-pending applications filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Visual Signal Device for a Bicycle" and a "Fender Mounted Visual Signal Device for a Bicycle", respectively, improved visual signal devices are described which are believed to represent an improvement over applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,046,397 and 4,113,351. Although the inventions described in the co-pending applications do satisfy all of their stated objectives, the devices described in the co-pending applications are not readily visible from the side of the bicycle.
It is therefore a principal object to provide an improved visual signal device for a bicycle or the like.
A further object of the invention is to provide a visual signal device for a bicycle or the like including an expandable bellows-like element which is not only visible from the rear of the bicycle but which is also visible from the side of the bicycle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is relatively small when in its closed position but which presents a large visual signal means when in its open position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which reflects light at night and which is also visible during daylight hours.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which provides a large and readily visible visual signal means.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.